I do; Oh no, you don't!
Another insane Molly Hendrix marriage disaster! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Kevin defies everyone in town by sneaking in the Law Enforcement Center and proposes to evil Molly Hendrix, who quickly and gleefully accepts. *This news gives his parents, Russ and Annabeth Jacobson cause to come into town to stop this insane marriage. Kevin Jacobson was thrilled, in spite of the public opinion running high against him and his marriage to Molly. The Law Enforcement center immediately confiscated the ring that he gave to Molly, to his fury. Meanwhile, at the Harper House Hotel, his parents, Russ and Annabeth Jacobson, were sitting in the upper penthouse suite. They were disturbed and very dismayed by the idea of their son marrying the murderer of their granddaughter. "It's bad enough that he divorced Sandra," said Russ, who had always gotten along better with Sandra, "and now he wants to marry the murderer of his own child, that is very wrong for him to do." "I agree with you, darling," Annabeth said, "He has shed no tears or had any emotion since Jennifer died." "It is good though, that Sandra has continued on with her life, and that Jason Harper is a good choice for her," Russ said approvingly, "one of the founding family of this town." Annabeth laughed, "There you go again, Russ," she chided her husband good-naturedly, "you old matchmaker you!" Russ gave his wife a steamy kiss, "Admit it, Beth," he said, "you love me for my good looks!" "Oh, you love me for that and a lot of other things, especially your warm feet!" she said and both laughed. Meanwhile, back at his home that he had shared with Sandra, Kevin packed his bags and moved out. He didn't bother to leave a note to her, since they were not married any more. Weeks later, Kevin set the date for marriage to Molly. The entire town was dressed in black, as they discovered that he was marrying one of the most wicked women in Harpers Falls' history. They showed their support and solidarity towards Sandra and his parents, the Jacobsons. Kevin didn't even care. He and Molly were marrying, no matter what. He marched to his parents' suite. "There is nothing you two can do to stop me," he demanded, "I love Molly Hendrix, and I am going to marry her!" "She murdered your own daughter," Annabeth said plaintively, "why would you want to marry someone who murdered your own daughter?!" "I am in love with Molly," Kevin demanded, "why wouldn't I marry her?" "But she murdered your own child," Russ said, "what about Jennifer, and how she would have felt?" "Who cares about Jennifer?!" Kevin said furiously, "she's dead!" "At the hand of your murderous fiancee!" raged Sandra, who had come in with Jason Harper. "She was doing what she thought was best!" Kevin shot back at her. "Murdering our own daughter!" Sandra raged, "And you want to marry this vile woman!" "YES!" Kevin raged. "Then you will be disowned," Russ said angrily, "I will not support this marriage to the murderer of our granddaughter!" "You can't do that to me," Kevin said furiously, "I am your son!" "Wrong, stranger," Russ said, "your money has gone to Sandra. You are nothing!" Kevin stormed out of the room in fury. He was going to marry his Molly and nobody was going to stop him. The entire town turned out for the wedding, if anything to protest it. Everyone was dressed in black, even Dylan Harper. Molly didn't care that the rest of the town hated her and Kevin, they were there for the wedding, and she was reveling in it. "Kevin Jacobson," the preacher asked, "do you take this so-called, 'woman' to be lawfully wedded?" "I do!" Kevin said defiantly. "And do you, Molly Hendrix, that this so-called 'man" to be your mate?" the preacher asked again. "I most certainly do!" she screamed. Just then, a woman came storming down the aisle. It was a woman nobody had seen before, not even Sandra; who was really worried. "Oh no you don't, buster!" she shrieked, "You're still married to me, you rotten beast!" The ceremony deteriorated from there. Kevin's face blanched white as he saw his wife, Lindsay Jacobson. "You bigamist!" she screamed, "You conveniently hid that you were married to me, and now you lost your own daughter, with another woman, and then you marry your own child's murderer! I divorce you! And I am moving in to help Sandra." She stormed over to Sandra and Jason. "Sandra, I am sorry for what he did to you," Lindsay said sincerely. The entire group was sickened. Lindsay was sobbing next to Sandra and Jason; Kevin and Molly were raging at everyone else; Russ and Annabeth were talking with Michael and Shelby Harper; Angela was comforting Aileen, who was sobbing; Dylan was crying as well, Alex gently held him close. It was an absolute shambles. What will happen next? *How will Lindsay and Sandra get together to defeat their former husband? *With her ceremony in shambles, how will Molly get even? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Comic relief episodes